


Love Heights Academy Student Introductions

by PurpleJProductions (PurrJ), PurrJ



Series: My Danganronpa OCs do things [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrJ/pseuds/PurpleJProductions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrJ/pseuds/PurrJ
Summary: Introductions to my Danganronpa OCs
Series: My Danganronpa OCs do things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885357
Kudos: 3





	1. The Ultimate Huntress

Yellow eyes stared at the deer, a wild look in them. They belonged to a woman, who was quite odd in appearance. She stood at 6'6, and was quite muscular in physical build. She wore a chest plate of armor that had a black short sleeve shirt underneath, with a long, dark brown cape flowing behind her. Her pants were dark black, and although not covered in armour did have metal kneecaps. The pants were tucked into boots with a fluffy lining that went up to her knee. Her hair wasn't any less strange, either. It was dark brunette and long, sticking out all over the place, most notable were the two yufts at the top of her head the resembled wolf ears that were laying down.

The deer didn't take any notice as she stalked closer, not even turning to look at her. She stopped in between two trees before taking a stance, eyes narrowing. Then, in a sudden moment, her eyes widened and she leapt forward, pinning the deer beneath her, one of her heads holding down it's head. She bared her teeth, exposing sharp teeth and sharper canines, and launched herself towards the deers neck. Then she froze, barely even half an inch from the deer's neck, and turned her head up towards the sky. She narrowed her eyes once more before starring down at the deer, deep in thought.

Eventually, she let go of the deer and jumped back, growling. It ran off at an incredible speed, and she stalked off towards the woods. It was almost noon, by the looks of the sky, and she had somewhere to be. A train station. A train station that would take her to the school for ultimates. She was suspicious of it, but she wasn't going to waste the opportunity. After all, it wouldn't be like her to.

Okami Ueno never backed down from an opportunity, no matter what. And this was not going to be an exception. She was prepared for anything that school was going to throw at her, she was sure of it.

..... Or at least she thought she was.


	2. The Ultimate Baker

Footsteps could be heard from inside a kitchen, shuffling, stopping momentarily and then starting again. They belonged to a man, and he seemed to be stress baking. "I don't even know why I'm baking so much, I probably won't be able to bring this all with me" He said. His voice was soft, and had a comforting tone to it. His overall appearance was very comforting, too.

Silvery white hair, pale blue eyes, a pink apron with a white turtleneck underneath and black pants. His shoes were pink high-top converse, going a few inches above his knees. He had a hat on as well, similar to a traditional chefs hat if it weren't for the fact that it looked like a cupcake. The 'wrapping' was dark blue, the 'cupcake' was dark brown, and the 'frosting' was bright pink, with small 'sprinkles' all over, seeming to be glued on. His turtleneck's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing a watch on his right wrist. A pink ribbon was wrapped around his neck, turned to the side.

He sighed and stared at everything he's baked so far. Two cakes, multiple batches of cupcakes, loaves of bread, just a whole lot of everything. He sighed, and began to pack everything into boxes. He'd worry about moving everything later, but now he had to focus on packing everything up. He was going to go off to a school he had heard good things about, and although he was ecstatic to go, he was also nervous. What if they didn't like him? What I'd they didn't think of him as a man? It was already hard to get recognition as a man after he transitioned, and being a baker didn't help, let alone how he dressed.

He shook his head, _'No-one knows that. You'll be yourself there. No-one there will know you as anyone other then Agapito Bellincioni'_. He sighed and stared at the boxes. He was going to go to the school, and he was going to do well in it. He was always good with school, and wasn't mean at all. At least, he thought he wasn't. And it wasn't like there was anything to be scared of.

...... Right?


	3. The Ultimate Skater

A girl was going in circles around a roller skating rink, which would of been normal of not for the fact that she was the only one there. She had a steady rhythm, and was extremely fast. She was going to a special school as the ultimate skaters, so it was to be expected. Her brother was also going as the ultimate wrestler, so it'd be even better. She eventually skidded to a stop and stood up, looking around for no specific reason. You could get a good look at her appearance this way.

Her hair was long, white, and straight with hot pink ends, and a pink biker helmet sat on top of her head. Her jacket was hot pink with white highlights, and the shirt underneath was a soft light blue. Her skirt was ruffled and pink with white, light blue, and green highlights throughout it, and pink leggings were underneath. And then there's her shoes- err, roller skates. They were primarily pink, with white accents with orange, light blue, and green throughout, and seemed to be similar to platform boots in the way the bottom was thicker. A yellow choker was wrapped around her neck. And her eyes.... Those were her most notable feature. The iris was bright pink, but the scelra itself was an offset yellow, and her pupils were white, and shaped like ovals.

She seemed to be in thought before she skated to the exit of the rink. She stopped and opened the door, about to step out before she had a look of realization, and turned her head down to look at her roller skates. Then, suddenly, her roller skates wheels snapped up into the skates, and she walked out the building. Her pupils had turned a bright yellow, a cheery color, matching her cheery mood. "This is it. It's time. Time to go to a school. Away from my creator. And my home. Oh. Oh no I'm nervous" She said, her eyes suddenly becoming a light grey. "No, no I'm fine. I can do this. And besides, bro will be there!" She told herself, her pupils becoming yellow once again, although bits of grey were there.

"It's a school! Nothing bad can happen there! Right? ..... Right?" She said, the final right coming out more desperate then intended. But she had managed to convince herself it was fine. After all, there was no way Akasuki Kita was going to pass up on an opportunity like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if these introductions aren't that good, I don't want to go too in depth with them and I'm trying it keep it surface level


	4. The Ultimate Gardener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate gardeners introduction!

A girl stood in a garden, looking around. She had a soft feel to her, and her appearance only heightened that. Her hair was short, fluffy, and light brown in color, and her eyes were a light lavender. She wore a light pink cardigan with a white shirt underneath, and had a white pleated skirt. Her stocking were white and went to her thighs, and she had on converse that were pink in color.

She stared at the plants before kneeling down and tending to them, humming a happy tune as she did. She was checking on her pink azalea bushes, which were growing very well. She had recently bought a sprout for a bonsai she was going to take with her to the school she had enrolled in. It was one she had heard very good things of, and was very excited to go.

Although there was a pit of worry in her stomach, but she ignored it. After all, she couldn't let her parents down. They'd be so proud if their Aimi Fujimori went to such a prestigious school. And she was sure her worry was nothing. After all, it was a school, so it'd be safe! Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus with these! Also sorry if these are bad, I'm trying to make them shirt and just be a description of the character and their personality. I know I already apologized for that I just felt like I had to again.


	5. The Ultimate Party Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate Party Planner goes by any pronouns so I'm going to switch them up a lot in their introduction to get that across, so sorry if it gets confusing!

"Oh this is going to be so exciting" Said a voice, their tone very ecstatic. It belonged to someone who was fairly tall, and they were dressed quite...... Oddly. They wore a yellow shirt that had lots of small pineapples on it and shirts that were covered in a tropical design. Their shoes were light-up sneakers and white in color with pink and purple highlights, and they had on sunglasses that were pink and small party hats with streamers as decoration. Their hair was blonde and pulled into a small bun behind his head, but it was fairly short so it didn't look too good.

"Oh this is gonna be so great! I'm gonna have such a good time and make friends and have a good time and do things and have a good time and-" He stopped, before realizing something. "What pronouns will they use for me?" He asked himself. "I know I said I was fine with any of them but will they write that down? And is demiboy something they have an option for? I know they let me write whatever down but-" he stopped himself, "Ah I'll just explain it to my classmates when I get there, nothing too difficult. And definitely not worth worrying over!"

She walked over to a box and opened it, revealing a plethora of streamers. She grinned, and began rubbing her hands together. "I'm gonna make this go out with a BANG!" She grinned, laughing. After all, it wasn't like Senko Hanabi to worry over things. It also wasn't like her to fear much. Which explained her lack of reaction to the worry in her stomach. But she ignored it of course. After all, it wasn't like him to dwell on such things.


	6. The Ultimate Super Model

A man of medium height stood up and walked towards a door, opening it. He was, appearance wise, quite the looker. He had medium red hair that curled at the ends and dark skin, with heterochromia making one of his eyes yellow and the other purple. Smudges of light skin decorated his body and his clothing was very expensive looking. A red button up and a light silver sleeveless suit vest with a rose brooch, his pants a dark grey, woth boots with buckles that went above his knees and were a dark red in color. He had a rose that somehow managed to grow with both red, pink, and white petals tucked behind his ear (dethorned of course), and finally there was a gold watch on his left wrist, along with multiple rings, and diamond earrings with gold trim in both ears.

"I must admit, although I'm not usually excited for something as simple as being accepted into a school I am ecstatic for this. After all, I was invited as the ultimate super model, which isn't much of a surprise because look at me" he said, pointing at himself. His voice had a stuck-up tone to it, but it was also elegant, smooth, and even a bit soft in the way it came out. "I am truly something a sight for sore eyes, so of course I'd be chosen as the ultimate super model. This is a way to show everyone that blatant truth" he purred, laying down on a luxurious bed. "I'll have to board the flight in a few hours, and then go on a train- which is weird because I don't know why the school couldn't of been built closer to an airport or, like, anything besides a train"

He suddenly shot up "Not that there's anything wrong with trains I just think that it's weird that the only way to get to the town with the school is by train. Well, there are other ways but they're paying for train. Trains aren't bad, I quite like them actually, I just find it strange that train is what they chose as the ideal form of transport. I don't know why I'm explaining myself for something so simple, really. But I guess I do like the sound of my voice. Then again, who wouldn't" he grinned, leaning back. "But this feeling..... It's horrible. Like I'm scared or worried..... I don't even have anything to worry about! Nothing money can't fix, I'm sure. After all, as a wise man once said, _'Why deal with your problems when you can buy things to cover the hole in your heart with?'_. Or something like that, I don't know or care. Anyways, off to go but something! Nothing gets Hanzo Kobayashi down for long, after all!"

He got up and left the room, but the feeling in his gut didn't leave, nor would it leave soon. And it would soon prove to have a reason for being.


	7. The Ultimate Cartoonist

A short male was drawing in a sketchbook, leaned back into his bed. He was around 5'3, and his hair was dark black and his skin was very tanned, and his eyes were both a very vibrant green. He wore a blue and white striped shirt with a dark blue hoodie on top, and his jeans were dark blue as well. His boots were similar to converse, and went above his knee. It was odd that he was wearing shoes in his bed but who was there to tell him not to? Back to the point, he was laying down on his bed and sketching out a comic. The characters were drawn in a semi-realistic style, and they seemed to be talking about something. Not sure what exactly but probably school or shopping or something. He stared at it before groaning and closing it, laying it down beside him.

He had tried to practice drawing but it couldn't come out the way he wanted it to. "Stupid fucking drawings, I need you to look good so I can rightfully earn the title 'Ultimate Cartoonist' and you pull this shit? Really? Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck-" he cut himself off and groaned again, placing his head in his hands. "Aaaand I'm talking to myself again. Great. Or is it the paper? Whatever, doesn't matter" he said, getting up and grabbing the sketchbook. "I'll have to go to the train station soon so I'd better get everything ready to go". He began tucking everything away into a bag that looked like it was made for carrying art supplies. Probably because it was, which is very understandable.

"I, Shingo Himura, get the chance of a lifetime with a school like this and I can't even do what gave me the right to go? Fucking pathetic" he said as he packed his sketchbook away. "Just wish this stupid fucking ball of worry in the pit of my stomach would go away, geez...." He muttered as he finished putting all his art supplies away. "Time to pack up my clothes and everything else" he said, putting his hands in his hips before he walked towards his closet. After all, his worry had no reason for being so it was stupid to dwell on it, right? ...... Right?


	8. The Ultimate Train Conductor

A woman was sitting inside the front of a train, staring at the coals in the fire. "God I'm going to miss ya, ya big ol hunk of metal" she said, standing up and walking towards a wall, wrapping her hand around it in a fashion similar to hugging. She wore a blue and white striped conductors hat, and a blue button up that had short sleeves. She wore dark blue overalls and had work boots that were brown in color on. She had a red ribbon tied around her neck and a watch on her left wrist. It wasn't fancy or anything, just a basic watch. Her eyes were a dark brown in color, and her hair was in a bob-cut, a much lighter brown then their eyes. She also had on dark black work gloves, which were rough and thick, made specifically for train work.

"Still can't believe I got into a fancy school for train conducting. And one for people who are the best at their talent no less! If ya told me that a few years ago I'd call ya crazy, but look at me now" she suddenly walked over to the chair and placed her foot down in it, and put her hands on her hips. "I, Minako Hoshino, promise not to let this place or the people here down. I swear on my life! I'll make this train station proud no matter what!" She said, "And they said I could drive the train on the way there, so that's going to be amazing!" She got her foot down and walked out the train door. "Now if only I could figure out what this horrible feeling in my chest is....."


	9. Ultimate Wrestler

"HAAAAAAA" * _thud*_. Those sounds were playing on repeat inside a gym. A small one but a gym nonetheless. A tall man stood there, fists pelting a punching bag. "I AM DAISUKE KITA!!!!! THE ULTIMATE WRESTLER! AND ALSO THE BROTHER OF AKASUKI KITA, ULTIMATE SKATER!!!! AND SON OF YŪKO KITA, FORMER ULTIMATE SCIENTIST!!!!!" He screamed to seemingly no-one. Well, no-one except for the gym equipment but they probably couldn't hear him. That or they weren't appreciating the constant screaming.

The man himself was quite tall, around 6'10, and his black hair was short and spiked, with dark blue tips at the end. He wore a short black short sleeved shirt, and his jeans were an extremely dark blue, and rolled up at the end. His knuckles had bandages wrapped around them. His sneakers were black and didn't go above the ankle, and his socks were barely above them. His eyes were purple and his pupils seemed to be a very aggressive shade of yellow, signaling that he was very happy at the moment. They were also oval shaped, too. "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME!!!" He shouted as he punched the punching bag so hard it flew off and hit a wall, making it crack. He gasped and a hand flew to his mouth, and he said with a very apologetic tone "Oh! Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to do that I'm so sorry-" "Wow! Ya really did earn your title, huh?" He stopped and turned towards the voice, immediately lighting up at the source. The Ultimate Skater was standing at the door, smiling at him.

"SUKI!!! He shouted as he ran over to her and hugged her. She laughed, "Ok, ok, I'm happy to see ya too. Also we should probably fix that wall" she commented as he placed her back down, tilting her head a bit. "Yeah....." He said, rubbing his arm. "Well don't feel so bad! You were just excited, and you're even this apologetic to inanimate objects. Makes me wonder how you became so good at wrestling at all" "Well, when I fight, we both want to fight. And I also don't use the most of my strength when I fight actual living things. I guess I'm just not as careful with things that are inanimate" He said, "Which is a bit ironic considering that we're-" "Oh, yeah! I came to tell you that we gotta go get the train there!" She said, grabbing his hand "Huh! Oh! It is time!" He said, his pupils immediately becoming a light purple. "Let's go!" She said, her wheels coming out from under her boots with a silent *pop _*_. "Hey! Wait for me, would you?" He shouted as he ran after the girl, who sped off.

".... Also, this may sound weird, but do you, like, have this...... Unsettling feeling about the school?" He shouted after her. "Hm? Oh, yeah, but it's probably nothing!" She shouted back. "Yeah, you're probably right". He managed to convince himself that, if his sister wasn't that scared of the school, he wouldn't be either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already did the introduction to the ultimate skater. It's the third chapter if you want to check it out.


	10. The Ultimate Actor

Humming. That is what was heard. Humming. If you looked towards the stage, a figure could be seen moving to the beat of their own making, no other sound being heard. They were dancing quite well, and we're doing quite well with their performance. Then they took a mannequin and began dancing with it, doing surprisingly well. Eventually they came to the front of the stage and took a bow, making the mannequin do the same. "Another dazzling performance by Asuka Kawakami!" They said, before standing up and placing the mannequin back where it originally was. "At least I feel like it was. It must have been if I was accepted as the ultimate Actor".

Their short, wavy hair was silver in color with black ends, and their eyes..... Well, they couldn't be seen from underneath the mask. The mask was strange, one half being a light yellow and the other being a bright white. The eyes were both round, circular, and blacked out, but the mouths were different. They were blacked out, but the yellow half had half of a twisted grin, the ends curling into a spiral. The white side had.... Well, the white side had jagged triangle-like dips, similar to..... Similar to something that had a mouth that has jagged triangle-like dips. Or were edges a better explanation? Well, apart from the maske, they had a black suit and a white button up, with a red bowtie resting around the collar. Their pants were dark black and his belt was black as well, and their shoes were black loafers which seemed extremely polished. They had a black top hat that had a red ribbon, a bow resting on the brim with two or three red roses around it. And finally they had a long, elegant black cape with a red underside.

"But I must admit I am nervous to go to such a school. Especially if they start asking about my mask....." They said, gently touching his mask. He somehow managed to make it to where he was now in acting while wearing a mask with every performance. They were never seen without one, not even by contractors or coworkers. There weren't even photos showing what they looked like from the past. All that was known was that there was..... An accident. A very bad one. One that left the entirety of their face scarred, never to be the same again. "But I'm also worried about how they'll react to..... Well, me" they said, wrapping a hand around their midsection and resting their arm on it, placing that hand on their chin. "I.... How will they take me being.... Not being, to put it more accurately.... Any gender? And will they let me use what pronouns I want to? I know I'm fine with things like he and they, but she and her..... They've always put me off. I'm fine with other pronouns and such, but she and her..... I really don't like those ones" they said, letting out a frustrated groan. "Well, the school said they would do whatever they could to make their students comfortable, including all this gender and pronouns stuff, and would have a talking to with anyone that you felt disrespected you with proof. So I think it'll be ok. But schools aren't always what they say they'll be so I'm not sure"

"But that doesn't matter. Not right now and not right here. The only thing that does matter is that I'm going to solidify my place among the greats" they said, turning towards the steps. "And if I'm correct..... I have to head to the train right now" they walked towards them and went down, "But this feeling..... It's one that is.... Very odd" they said, slowing down slightly. "And I don't like it"


	11. The Ultimate Villain

"Hup!" *Thud*. That was what was heard as a woman hopped from building to building, with a pouch wrapped around her waist. "This is getting way too easy at this point. I mean, it's to be expected of the ultimate villain, but still. It gets so boring as a villain but I could never just not be one. And not to mention the ultimate hero will be there as well.... They're going to be a fun one to mess with" She snickered, already planning out everything.

She was around 5'6, and her hair was black and wavy. She wore a black blouse with a black, studded leather jacket, and dark black pants, with black leather boots that went above the knee. Two belts wrapped around her waist, both black in color. She had black eyeshadow, lipstick, and nail polish, with a silver necklace that had a sapphire wrapped around her neck. Her eyes were a bright green in color, and the pupils were slant. Her nails also had a point to them.

"Maybe I'll finally have a formidable foe. Ultimate Hero, you better be scared, because Sana Chinen is going to make the undefeated hero defeated. Hehehehehe!" She giggled, finally jumping down into an alleyway. She opened the pouch and took out a diamond, grinning at her find. There were many other gems in the pouch but this one was her proudest bounty of them all. "After all, there's nothing in that school that could be worse than me, I'm sure of it!"


	12. The Ultimate Archeologist

"This is such a strange feeling. A mixture of fear and excitement and happiness and fear and fear again" a voice said. It belonged to a man who was chipping away carefully to a rock. He was working with it excellently, managing to only clip away at the rock itself and none of what was inside. The dust was swept away with a brush and he held it up. "Hmmm.... It looks.... Like a vase. Or at least a piece of something made or clay" he said as he placed it back down and went back to work.

He was around 5'4, and had dark tanned skin and black hair, and his eyes were a dark black as well. He had on a tan archeologist hat, and a long tan overcoat that had the front unbuttoned, with a white button up underneath. His pants were black and his shoes were light brown hiking boots. "I never thought that I, Lutfi Al-amin, would be accepted into such a famous school for something as simple as digging around in dirt and finding old things" he said as he picked off a large piece of rock, "But I guess anything is possible, huh?"

He eventually finished with the rock and held up the piece of clay. "A plate. I'm pretty sure you're a plate" he said as he got up and went to clean it. "God, and the people....? They'll make me so nervous. I've always been bad around a bunch of people. I just.... Like being alone. With my rocks and old things. Is that too much to ask? To be left alone with things from the past? Things that don't talk or move or make noises or anything?" He said, before signing. "And now I'm talking to myself. God for someone who doesn't like talking to people I sure can talk to inanimate objects just fine, and they can't even respond to anything I say"

"..... But still. I'm just..... So nervous to go to this school. For so many reasons. Will I truly be good enough? Will other people like me? Will they make fun of me? Oh god it's making me panic just thinking about it" he said as he finished cleaning the plate. "But I guess I should try and... And calm down. After all, this is a once in a lifetime chance, so I have to go through with it! No matter what!"


	13. The Ultimate Gunslinger

*bang* *bang*. Shots went off in a shooting range, each hitting the targets dead in the center. "Well, good to see my skills haven't gotten dull. Not that'd I'd ever let them." It was a man's voice. He reloaded his pistol, and took aim once again.

He was around 6'2, and his short hair was brown, and his eyes were a bright amber. His skin was a semi-dark tan, and he had a small birthmark underneath his left eye that was similar to an oval in shape. He wore a sleeve button up tan vest with a white button up underneath, and he had a tan jacket that went down to his ankles. He had on a traditional cowboy hat and his pants were black in color, and his dark brown cowboy boots went up to the knee, and a dark brown holster around his waist.

"If I, Severino Ochoa Bosque Prieto, am going to carry my family name proudly, I'm going to do it with style" he said as he shot down three moving targets, hitting each of them in the dead center. He grinned and let out a hearty laugh, "This is going very, very well! At this rate I'll be the best gunslinger around! Well, I already knew I was, since I am the ultimate Gunslinger and all, but the point still stands!" He said, grinning. "I'm going to prove myself for all the other students to see at the academy! No matter how cool or impressive or amazing or-" he cut himself off and turned to look at his pistol. ".... Everyone will have cool and amazing talents and I'll just.... I'll just be the gunslinger..." He said, melancholy in his voice.

"But.... But that doesn't matter! I'll still do my best there, no matter what happens! I don't care who I meet, I'll be the best I can be!" He said, throwing his free hand in the air. "That was cheesy as hell but whatever". He put his gun back in the holster and walked off. "I'm sure I'll be brave enough to do this! I know I've got this! I have to have this!"


	14. The Ultimate Lawyer

A figure of medium height was sitting down at a desk, leaning over it with an intent look on their face. They were examining paper work closely, and was muttering under their breath. "How did they manage to get this many charges against them? And the amount of evidence is overwhelming, but I haven't lost a case that I didn't want to lose and I don't plan on starting now" they declared as they looked down at the paper. They pulled out a drawer and took a file out, sifting through the inside of it.

The person themselves was around 5'5, and had dark skin. Their hair was long, and tied into a bun on the back, and light blonde in color, with a bang that rested above their left eye, with a light blue streak going through it. Their eyes were strange, having a gradient that had purple on the top, yellow in the middle and orange on the bottom, making it look similar to a sunset. They wore a grey suit that had a purple trim. Their undershirt was a dark plum and their pants were black. Their loafers were dark brown, and a silver watch rested on their left wrist.

"I'll win this case or my name's not Nobutoshi Moriyama. I swear on that flower I have in a vase that I don't know the name of!" They declared, pointing at said flower in said vase. It didn't seem too worried, and nor did the vase. "I've got this case in the bag. I shouldn't even worry. But I am worrying. But is it really about the case? Gah, I'm worrying about this too much. Or whatever I'm worrying about if it's not the case. Whatever, I'm leaving now!" They said and got up, getting a suitcase from the side of the desk and putting files and paperwork inside of it. "I just wish I could know what was worrying me so bad....."


	15. The Ultimate Carpenter

A small man, around 5'0, was picking away at a piece of wood with a chisel, shaping it into something that couldn't be deciphered just yet. He seemed to stare at it with a laser focus, not messing anything up as he went.

His hair was red and puffed up, and he had freckles across his face and shoulders, although they couldn't be seen, and his eyes were a vibrant green. He wore a light tan long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, and a large brown work apron with a pouch on the front was wrapped around his waist. He had on thick dark brown work gloves and dark brown goggles were pulled down over his eyes, although they are rested on the top of his head when he's not working. His pants were black in color and his work boots were black in color.

"Still can't believe it. I, some kid from the slums of Dublin, am being accepted into a school for only the best! And one in Japan no less! Oh, this is making me nervous. But that won't stop me from keeping a clear head! I've been practicing Japanese for a while now and this is a good time to test out my knowledge!" He said, pointing the chisel up in the air like a sword. "I'll be the best carpenter they've ever seen! I mean, I already was since I was accepted as the ultimate Carpenter, technically, but my point still stands! ...... My point still sort of stands!" He then began chipping away at the wood once again, "I need to keep my focus on you, though. The news would leap at the chance to make a headline if I messed you up. 'Finnian O'Donnell, Ultimate Carpenter, makes horrible carving!'..... Yeah, I don't like it either" he said as he began turning it to pick at a different side.

"But nonetheless, I'll overcome this fear and nervousness and general lack of courage eventually, regardless of whether or not I actually want to!"


	16. The Ultimate Exorcist

A woman that stood at a tall height stood near a wall, a candle in her hands as she hummed and odd melody. It was calming, but creepily so. Almost as though it was filling you with false comfort.

The woman herself was 6'5, and had long dark grey hair with lighter grey highlights, and bags under her dark purple eyes. Her black cloak had a good that was currently pulled up, with a gold pin shaped like a cross holding it closed over her shoulders. Underneath was a dark black turtleneck sweater and she had on a dark black skirt that went down to her ankles, and boots that went up to her knee that were also black in color. Her nails were long and covered in dark black nail polish. Cross earrings hung from both her ears.

"..... What a strange place" she said, her voice somehow void of emotion. Her eyes looked forward with a distant look, as though she were looking at something that wasn't truly there. "You.... Are quite interesting, do you know that? You work in ways I could've never dreamed" she walked forward, reaching into her cloak and bringing out a small bottle. "My name is Yuuna Noguchi, and I am here to make you leave, regardless of whether or not you want to" she said, voice completely cool as she threw the contents of the bottle out. It was holy water, and seemed to stop mid air, but then a strange sound rang through the air, like a horrid ringing in tone, yet the woman remained calm.

Eventually, a small bit of smoke wrung through the air before evaporating, and she stood staring at the cloud. "I highly doubt that was the end of it. They're probably just weakened. I'll do another round to make sure" she said, walking through the remains of the cloud. "I was chosen as the ultimate Exorcist for a reason, after all. And I don't plan on letting anyone down when I do go. Mt family name has already been tarnished enough". She had an expression in her face as though she was remembering something, but what? It seemed like it was a mixture of unpleasant and pleasant, but it couldn't be specified. "I don't care what awaits me at the school, I'm going. I have no other choice but to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention I'm changing my story up a bit from canon so there will be more then 16 students. I'm sorry I'm just bad at not coming up with ideas for OCs


	17. The Ultimate Hero

"So? Anything else? I expected more from those who dared to fight me" said a voice. The source was a woman of quite tall height, around 6'6-6'7, and she stared down at her opponent. It was a man who was significantly shorter than her, and seemed to be terrified of her as well.

Her hair was short and shaved on the left side, a light silver in color, and her skin was very dark. She also had a cape that went over her left shoulder, and was a dark red in color. She has on a button-up jacket that was red and underneath was a long sleeve white shirt. Her pants were dark black with a red belt that had a gold buckle, and her boots only went to the knee, black in their color. But she also had a sword cover which was long and thin attached to her belt, which most likely held the fencing sword she held in her left hand on most occasions.

The man stared at her as though he were expecting her to slash him. She stared at him. "I'd never kill another, no matter what they did or if I think they deserve it, so don't worry about that. One who is corrupt with power that was originally meant to keep their people safe do not deserve it. It is why I became the hero you see me as now, because I don't want this unjust system to fail another as it has failed me and many more time and time again". She walked towards him and stood in front of him. "You… You are quite the fellow. May I ask why you stole?" She said, eyes staring at him with no malice, surprisingly, but they did pierce.

"I… I can't afford nothing anymore and I- I can't just let my family down, so I… I stole something to pawn off…". She stared at him and her gaze softened. "I can tell that you are being sincere. The fact that you had to resort to theft shows how failed our system is" she put her sword back. "Here. I have more money then I need so it won't harm me giving it to you. But I'll need that jewelry back" the man nodded and took it, giving her back the pouch which held the jewelry. "Now I suggest you leave" she said, making him nod and run off. She ran off in a different direction, and stood at a space that was fairly cleared. "I made a promise. To stop true evil and help those who have been forced into it. Because I, Reina Guerrero Núñez Herrera, am the ultimate hero!" She shouted, hoisting her sword high in the air.

"And that is a fact that has been proven by my acceptance into the school know as Love's Heights. And there… someone known as the Ultimate Villain is also going. As much as I don't want to go with them I simply have to go. To keep them from infecting the school with their toxin!"

"After all, the ultimate villain…. That's what's got me all worked up, right?"


	18. The Ultimate Announcer

A man was inside a room. A broadcast booth, to be exact. He stared down at the now empty field. Everyone had left a while ago but he stayed behind. For whatever reason. "Reiji-san? I think it's time to leave" came a voice. It was another man, his hair was blonde with light purple tips, his eyes blue with a purple gradient, and he had on a white long-sleeve shirt, a brown vest, black slacks, and dark brown loafers. "Ah, I know. I'll head off soon. Also you can just call me Wakui! I've never been one for formalities"

He himself was around 5'6, and had on a white undershirt and a brown suit, an orange tie, brown slacks that matched his suit, and black loafers. His hair was a bright orange and his eyes had heterochromia, his left being yellow and the right being orange. "Oh! O-ok! I'm just more used to formalities so I-" "Don't worry, it's fine! Anyways, I'll be heading off now! Farewell!" He said, grinning. His voice was loud and clear, and had a tone that demanded attention but nothing else. "Ok! I hope you have a good life, Ren- Wakui!"

He nodded at the other and smiled, turning his head forward. "Ultimate Announcer….. That's something, isn't it? I highly doubt I've earned the title but hey, I'm not going to pass up this chance!" He said, grinning as he walked down the steps. "And to be… In a school full of talented individuals…. This is actually quite worrying" his smile faded into a worried frown, but he immediately perked up. "Not important! Wakui Reiji is going to make his mark, no matter what!.... Even if I am worried, this worry is for naught! ….. it has to be, right?"


End file.
